poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Finding the Source of Magic, Teaming up with Mystic Force (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Finding the Source of Magic, Teaming up with Mystic Force. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger, Who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Kiana's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Old Man McGucket: (voice over) Finding the Source of Magic, Teaming up with Mystic Force! The episode begins with the Magic Beacon of Light, it was shining every evening to show the way. Marine the Raccoon: Wow, look how beautiful the light is. Nina Vincent: Isn't that the Magic Beacon of Light? John Silver: Aye, Nina, it is. Oce every thousands of years, the Magic Beacon of Light will shine signaling across the night sky showing anyone who'd dare find One Piece at the next location. Captain Emmett: Fascinating, that should should definitely work to our advantage once we find it. Stanley Pines: You never know, Emmett, but we'll find out soon enough. Ford Pines: It only last once every evening this year, let's keep following the light. Captain Emmett: Aye Aye, Ford. (to Bendy) Keep moving towards the light, Bendy! Bendy Jackson: Aye Aye, Captain. So, they contineud making their way twords the light. Meanwhile at Captain Whisker's fortress, he was running low on the Resurrection Crystals. Captain Whisker: Blast, I'm running low on me crystal. With no choice, he started to resurrected and revive Octomus the Master and his followers. Octomus the Master: Who are you!? Captain Whisker: I be Captain Whisker, the most noctorious pirate of them all. Imperious: How can we repay you for your help? Captain Whisker: For starters, we help each other with our revenge against the Power Rangers. Octomus the Master: Very well, we accept your offer. Captain Whisker: Good, then it has been arranged. Back with Emmett and his crew suddenly, there wa a huge red alert. Captain Emmett: Looks like we've got a red alert. Ford Pines: (realizing what's on the screen) It's Octomus the Master, Morticon, Imperious, and the Eight Terrors. Stanley Pines: It must be Whisker's dirty work! Crystal Garcia: You're kidding me? Bendy Jackson: What can we do? Ford Pines: There's only one group of Power Rangers from Briarwood who can help us. Captain Emmett: Really, and who might that be? Stanley Pines: You guys are gonna find out, Emmett. So, they quicky set a course for the docks not too far from Briarwood. Sure enough, Ford Pines got help from the Mystic Rangers and their allies as they arrived on the ship. Ford Pines: I would like to thank you all for coming in short notice. Leanbow: We're honored, Ford. Nick Russell: Long time no see, Captain Emmett. Captain Emmett: Good to see you again, Nick. Udonna: Hello, Maria. Maria Swanson: Udonna, it's so good to see you. Daggeron: It's good to see you again as well, Mira. Mira Ramon: Likewise, Daggeron. Then, Captain Emmett, Nick, and thier friends started making plans to stop Captain Whisker. Captain Emmett: So, what should we do about stopping Captain Whisker. Nick Russell: The way I've notice, he must be going after that very light. Koragg: Yes, the Beacon of Light. Leanbow: The very source that holds the key of finding One Piece. Ford Pines: If they try to destroy this beacon, we won't be able to catch up on finding the treasure to One Piece. Udonna: We're willing ot help anyway we can, Ford. Marine the Raccoon: I hope we'll make to the beacan before Whisker and his crew does. Captain Emmett: Don't worry about that, Marine, we'll be ready for when he shows up. Xander Bly: Good call, Mate, we got your backs. Soon, the Pirate Forcce Rangers begin to learn their own magic. Nick Russell: Are you ready for this, Emmett? Captain Emmett: Aye, we're ready when you are, Nick. Leanbow: Alright then, let's get started. So, Captain Emmett was the first to cast a spell. Captain Emmett: Ignitus Flarious Flamatus! (casting a fire spell) Nick Russell: Very good, Emmett! Captain Emmett: (chuckles) This might be a little easier than I though. Bendy Jackson: (working on his lightning spell) How am I doing, Chip? Charlie Thorn: Not bad, Bendy. Bendy Jackson: Thanks. Donna O'Neil: (working on her water spell) How's that, Madison? Madison Rocca: Splendid job, Donna. Kiana Jones: (working on her wind spell) Am I getting it right, Vida? Vida Rocca: You're getting it, Kiana. Maria Swanson: I'm ready, Udonna. Udonna: Alright, Maria, concentrate. Finally, Maria worked up her snow power. Maria Swanson: Yes! Daggeron: Your turn, Mira. Mira Ramon: Very well, Daggeron. Soon enough, Mira worked up his sun power. Mira Ramon: Alright! Leanbow: Jay, Crystal, you two are up next. Jay Dunn: We're ready, Leanbow. Crystal Garcia: Let's do this. So, they each cast their own sword and shield spell. Koragg: Your turn, Tiffany. Tiffany Lopez: Okay, Koragg. Finally, Tiffany got the spell of light and dark working. Clare: Donna, Marine, it's your turn now. Donna O'Neil: On it, Clare. Marine the Raccoon: Let's do it. At last, Donna and Marine seccessfully worked their spells of moon and stars. Soon, the Pirate Force and Mystic Rangers were getting close to the beacon. John Silver: Well, this is it, Leanbow. Leanbow: Yes, John, the Beacon of Light. Udonna: Let's hope we're not too late to stop Whisker. Ford Pines: And we will make sure of it, Udonna. Stanley Pines: Let's hope so, Ford. As they got here, Whisker, Octomus, and his followers were wiating for them. Captain Whisker: Surprised to see us again, Rangers!? Captain Emmett: Whisker! Nick Russell: So, that's Captain Whisker! Marine the Raccoon: You know it, the meanest pirate you'll ever come across. Udonna: And Octomus the Master and his followers has returned. Leanbow: Morticon, Imperious, and the Eight Terrors. Nick Russell: Emmett, you and your crew take the lead. Captain Emmett: Right, Nick, It's Morphin Time! The Pirate Force Rangers: Pirate Force, Pirate Power! The Pirate Force Rangers morphing sequence begins. The Mystic Rangers: Magical Source! Mystic Force! Then, the Mystic Rangers morphing sequence. Captain Emmett: Captain of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Red! Ryo Vinsmoke: Stealthiest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Blue! Nina Vincent: Bravest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Green! Bendy Jackson: Sharpest Shooter of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Yellow! Kiana Jones: Fastest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Pink! Jay Dunn: Strongest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Black! Maria Swanson: Loyalist of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force White! Tiffany Lopez: Swiftest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Violet! Donna O'Neil: Spirit Hearted of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Aqua! Marine the Raccoon: First Mate of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Orange! Mira Ramon: Fiercest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Gold! Crystal Garcia: Wisest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Silver! Altogether: Pirates that sail, And always prevail! Power Rangers Pirate Force! The Pirate Force Symbol appears. Nick Russell: Fearsome as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger! Charlie Thorn: Fast as Lighting, Yellow Mystic Ranger! Madison Rocca: Fluid as the Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger! Vida Rocca: Ever changing as the Wind, Pink Mystic Ranger! Xander Bly: Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger! Udonna: Flurry of Snow, White Mystic Ranger! Daggeron: Power of the Sun! Solaris Knight! Leanbow: Burning Heart of Fire, Wolf Warrior, Defender of Truth! Koragg: Keeper between Light and Darkness, Knight Wolf! Clare: Power of the Moon, Moon Mystic Ranger! All together: We call fourth the magic, Together as one, United for all times! Power Rangers Mystic Force! The Mystic Force symbol appears. Emmett and Nick: Power Rangers Unite! With one pose, colors of smoke and explosions appeared as they prepare to fight. Octomus the Master: Pirate Bots! Hidiacs! Styxoids! Captain Emmett: Alrighty, let's go! At last, they begin their battle against Whisker, Octomus, Morticon, Imperious, and the Eight Terrors. Morticon: Is that all you got! Nick Russell: Not quite, Morticon! (to Emmett) Go for it, Emmett! Captain Emmett: Aye Aye, Nick. Red Pirate Sword! Nick Russell: Magi Staff, Sword Mode! Leanbow: Warrior Saber! Altogether: Triple Red Flame Slash! (weaking Morticon and took out a lot of Pirate Bots, Hidiacs, and Styxoids) Imperious: This ends now! Charlie Thorn: Anytime now, Bendy! Bendy Jackson: Gotcha covered, Chip. Yellow Pirate Slingshot! Charlie Thorn: Magi Staff, Crossbow Mode! Both: Double Yellow Lightning Blast! (weakening Imperious and wipe out a lot more Pirate Bots, Hidiacs, and Styxoids) Magma: Let's see what you got, Blue Rangers! Madison Rocca: Ryo, Donna, go for it! Ryo Vinsmoke: On it, Madison! Blue Pirate Katana! Donna O'Neil: Aqua Pirate Blade! Madison Rocca: Magi Staff! Altogether: Triple Blue Water Splash! (weakening Magma and took down a lot more Pirate Bots, Hidiacs, and Styxoids) Oculous: It ends now! Vida Rocca: This is it, Kiana! Kiana Jones: Right. Pink Pirate Bow! Vida Rocca: Magi Staff, Wand Mode! Both: Double Pink Wind Blast! (weakening Oculous and brought down a lot more Pirate Bots, Hidiacs, and Styxoids) Serpentina: This isn't over yet! Megahorn: Let's destroy them! Xander Bly: Ladies first. Nina Vincent: Thanks, Xander. Green Pirate Daggers! Xander Bly: Magi Staff, Axe Mode! Both: Double Green Forest Slash! (weakening Serpentina and Megahorn, and took out a lot more Pirate Bots, Hidiacs, and Styxoids) Hekatoid: It's my turn now! Udonna: It's time, Maria! Maria Swanson: On it, Udonna. White Pirate Staff! Udonna: Snow Staff! Both: Double White Snow Strike! (weakening Hekatoid and brought out a lot more Pirate Bots, Hidiacs, and Styxoids) Gekkor: Let's end this game! Daggeron: Now, Mira! Mira Ramon: Right, Daggeron. Gold Pirate Gauntlets! Daggeron: Laser Lamp! Both: Double Gold Strike! (weakening Gekkor and took down a lot more Pirate Bots, Hidiacs, and Styxoids) Black Lance: It's time we end this! Koragg: It's time, Jay! Jay Dunn: Right, Korragg. Black Pirate Axe! Koragg: Warrior Saber! Both: Double Dark and Light Slash! (weakening Black Lance and wipe out a lot more Pirate Bots, Hidiacs, and Styxoids) Sculpin: I've had just enough of you three! Clare: Tiffany, Crystal, let's do it together! Tiffany Lopez: Right behind you, Clare. Violet Pirate Lance! Crystal Garcia: Silver Pirate Whip! Clare: Moon Staff! Altogether: Triple Moon Attack! (weakening Sculpin and took out every last Pirate Bots, Hidiacs, and Styxoids) Octomus the Master: You foolish rangers think you're a match for the Master!? Captain Emmett: We'll just have to see about that! Nick Russell: Right behind you, Emmett. (activates his Solar Cell Morpher) Red Dragon Fire Ranger! (transforms into his Red Dragon Fire Ranger Mode) Chip, Madison, Vida, and Xander: (activating thier Mystic Morphers) Legendary Source, Mystic Force! (transforms into thier Legend Warrior Modes) Daggeron, Leanbow, and Koragg: Anceint Mystic Mode! (transforms into their Ancient Mystic Mode) Nick Russell: Emmett, you and your crew take the lead, we'll do the rest! Captain Emmett: With pleasure. (to his crew) Let's finish this, Crew! Marine the Raccoon: Aye Aye, Captain! Weapons, Combine! With their weapons combined, the Pirate Force Rangers were preparing to fire. Captain Emmett: Locked and loaded! Nick Russell: Weapons ready! Altogether: Pirate Force and Mystic Force, Final Blast! With one blast, they took down Octomus, Morticon, Imperious, and the Terrors. Nick Russell: Yes! We did it! Captain Emmett: Arr! That we did. Captain Whisker: Fire the Mega Laser! As the Mega Laser was fired, Octomus, Morticon, Imperious, and the Terrors has grown gigantic. Octomus the Master: It's not over yet, Rangers! Nina Vincent: Let's call out our Zords! Bendy Jackson: We've gotta put a stop to this! Nick Russell: You guys got, we'll catch up! Captain Emmett: Right, Nick. (activates his morpher) Pirate Force Zords, Set Sail! Nick Russell: Magic of the Sky, Mystic Firebird! The Mystic Rangers: Magic of the Jungle, Mystic Lion! Udonna: Brightstar, Arise! Leanbow and Koragg: Catastros, Arise! Daggeron: Solar Streak, Ready! With the Zords summoned, the Pirate Force and Mystic Rangers were ready for action. Captain Emmett: Pirate Force Megazord, Combine! With the Pirate Force Zords combining, it became the Pirate Force Ultrazord. The Pirate Force Rangers: Pirate Force Ultrazord, Ready! As the Titans, they each combined into their Zord forms. Clare: Titan Megazord, Ready! The Mystic Rangers: Manticore Megazord, Ready! Daggeron: Solar Streak Megazord, Ready! Leanbow and Koragg: Centaurus Wolf Megazord, Ready! Udonna: Phoenix Unizord, Ready! Soon enough, they begin thier Megazord battle with Octomus, Morticon, Imperious, and the Terrors. Octomus the Master: Is that all you got, Rangers!? Captain Emmett: Not quite, we're just getting warmed up! Nick Russell: We all are, Emmett! Leanbow: You and your crew lead, and we'll follow! Captain Emmett: Right, Leanbow. Ultrazord Pirate Sabers, Ready! Udonna: Let's do it! As the fight goes on, the rangers begin the final attack. Captain Emmett: Pirate Force Cannon! Locked on Target. Nick Russell: Legend Striker! Ready! Clare: Titan Saber! Ready! Daggeron: Furnace Beam! Locked on Target. Leanbow: Glaive! Ready! Udonna: Unicorn Staff! Ready! Altogether: Mystic Force Pirate Force, Final Strike! With every amount of attack, Octomus, Morticon, Imperious, and the Terrors are no more. Nick Russell: Checkmate! Mystic Force Wins! Captain Emmett: Pirate Force wins the Battle! After the battle, it was time for Nick and his friends to return home. Nick Russell: Thanks for you help back there, you were all terrific. Leanbow: We hope we'll meet again someday. Captain Emmett: Don't you worry about that, Leanbow, I'm sure that we will bump into each other sooner or later. Marine the Raccoon: Like we always do, I couldn't agree more. John Silver: Until next time, Mystic Rangers. And so, Ford and Stanley led them to the dimensional doorway as they return to their home happily. The End Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5